


on twisted ground

by awesomedickbro



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Sex, Teasing, freddy sucks, freddy thinks everything is under control, freddy thinks he’s all that, freddy thinks he’s hot shit, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomedickbro/pseuds/awesomedickbro
Summary: freddy is definitely the one running the show here. yep. definitely. he’s definitely in charge. 100%. he’s super cool
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	on twisted ground

**Author's Note:**

> hope you’re all wearing masks and washing your hands and staying indoors. this was written pretty much in one sitting so sorry if none of it makes any sense. you’re all intelligent i’m sure you can figure out what i mean

freddy, rather, orange, had a shit eating grin on his face. orange was thoroughly enjoying himself. freddy was probably looking for all the exits and trying to listen to details of the conversation. not orange though. 

he was sitting slumped in his seat, larry’s thigh pressing into his knee with his arm round the back of his chair. every so often, when the other guys were distracted, he would lean his head back to encourage larry to play with his hair. 

he rarely had any trouble getting people’s attention when he went to bars or parties, but he’d never had someone zero in on him like larry did. even now, while larry was watching eddie tell a stupid story, he knew he still had his undivided attention. just to test it, he giggled at something eddie said, and as he predicted, larry turned his head to look at him, stroking his thumb over his neck. this was too easy. he simply raised his eyebrows at larry and took a swig from his beer, aware of the fact that he was watching his mouth and throat.

freddy had been a very scrawny kid with no self esteem, so commanding people’s attention was near impossible. that’s sort of why he became a cop, so he could finally feel in control of situations. it wasn’t just the gun and badge that did it, people just knowing you were a cop seemed to demand their respect. not in this crowd of course. he used other means here.

he finished his beer, then announced, as if to no one in particular, “i’m gettin’ another drink”

as if he had been personally invited, larry stood up with him, following him to the bar like a puppy. freddy didn’t even want a drink that bad, he just wanted to play with his food. larry leaned close next to freddy at the bar, getting the bartender’s attention for him. he was practically _doting_ on him.

of course, larry thought he was in control. he was the one paying for his drinks, he was the one fucking him into an increasingly stained mattress, he was the one combing his hair back for him. freddy let him feel like he was running the show.

freddy accepted his beer with a smile that he knew would send larry crazy, and nodded for them to go back to the table. when they sat, freddy dragged his chair so he was right next to larry, any closer and he would be on his lap. he privately wondered what larry would do if he did that right there in front of the other guys. probably just wrap his arms around him so he didn’t fall off.

freddy hadn’t gone in with the intention of seducing anyone. that would have been a very unconventional piece of advice from holdaway. he was just doing what he did at school, finding a bigger guy to protect him from the others. he picked larry, or white, as he knew him then, because he seemed the nicest, and the one joe respected the most. larry hadn’t trusted any of the other guys, but easily made friends with freddy. then freddy noticed the looks he was giving him, and he gave some back, just to see what would happen.

he realises that this isn’t painting him in a good light. don’t get him wrong, he likes larry, a lot. he’s handsome and kind and funny and every time he fucks him, he does it like it’s his last chance to do it. he’s great. he wants to do this, bad. he just likes the attention. and he likes knowing exactly what to do to keep that attention. he likes having someone actually put in the effort to please him. he like having someone treat him like he was something special and rare, and not like the scrappy, immature, over confident slob he really was.

larry had now put his hand on freddy’s thigh instead of returning it to his chair. it was making freddy’s skin tingle. he put his hand over it and slid it up an inch or so, not into any dangerous territory, just to make a point. larry squeezed it then said something to mr. pink as if nothing was happening.

that was the frustrating thing about larry, he never broke composure. he was always calm and collected while freddy was losing his mind and whining in his ear, and that was never an act. the guy really did drive him crazy. 

freddy half listened to the conversation going on, laughing at the right moments but otherwise zoned out a little, the alcohol making it difficult to focus. so much so that it barely even registered that someone at the table said something about ‘mr. orange’. he looked up after a beat, seeing the guys waiting for him to respond.

“what? i wasn’t payin’ attention”

“exactly. i sayin’ that you look bored, i’m tired, and brown and white both look ready to fuck off” pink said “that okay with you, white?”

“yeah, let’s go” larry said, taking his hand off freddy’s thigh.

they said their goodbyes and the four of them walked out to larry’s car. he had taken the other guys there earlier and graciously offered to drive them home too. brown sat up front with larry and freddy and pink sat in the back, freddy behind brown. the drive was filled with brown and pink bickering about some movie no one cared about, and freddy pressed his hot forehead to the window as they argued.

pink was dropped off first, mumbling thanks to larry and only said goodbye to brown and freddy when brown said it to him first. freddy smiled to himself as pink stalked away, no doubt grumbling to himself as he walked.

brown talked about the song on the radio for the drive to his, and larry and freddy humoured him by not telling him to shut up when they wanted to. larry pulled over at a curb for brown to get out at, and when he kept talking for a minute after they parked, freddy had to do a fake yawn to remind him to go to his own apartment. they both watched at brown walked down the street and turned a corner.

“you want me to take you back to your place?” larry asked after a long silence, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

freddy smiled at the million dollar question he’d been waiting for all night. his skin felt static, he could feel his whole body as hot and welcoming. he looked at larry’s reflection. “no. not really” he said cooly, slouching in his seat with his legs spread.

you had to hand it to larry, he was a patient guy. he waited a few long seconds before he asked “no? why dont you wanna go to your apartment? you have somewhere else in mind?”

freddy hummed like he wasn’t sure and turned his head to look out the window. he watched the flickering streetlight as he very slowly rubbed his hand up his thigh to his crotch, like it was done out of boredom. he knew larry was watching him as he squeezed himself through his jeans, letting out a tiny sigh that could only be heard because it was so silent.

he kneaded himself for a few more seconds before he looked down at his belt to begin slowly undoing it. he held back a smile as he heard larry move his arm and some metal squeaked, realising he was adjusting the rear view mirror. freddy undid his jeans and pushed down his underwear so slowly like he was doing it half paying attention, like when he’d get distracted by the tv as he was getting changed in the morning.

he took his dick out, lazily palming it and pulling back his foreskin before finally looking up to meet larry’s eye in the mirror. he couldn’t see any of the rest of his face, but from what he saw, he was perfectly calm, like he was observing someone do a mundane chore with his arms crossed.

“is this your way of politely inviting yourself back to my apartment?” larry said, sounding amused.

“figured it out” freddy said, sounding faux impressed as he ran his hand down his length. 

“i knew about three hours ago what you wanted. i was just enjoying the show” 

freddy smiled and averted his eyes. maybe he had been exaggerating earlier about how much control he had over larry. it turns out that larry was perfectly capable of understanding freddy’s motives, even on moves he thought were very sly. maybe he should have become the detective. not worth joking about.

larry cleared his throat. “orange, you know the city better than i do, how long do you think it takes to get from here to my place?”

“hm... ‘bout 10 minutes. you’re fast and there’s no traffic though. so a little less”

“you think you could keep that up for a little less than 10 minutes?” larry asked like he was asking him to help him carry something to his car or water his plants for him when he was out of town.

freddy considered it. “sure” he said, casual as ever and he swirled his thumb over the head. he wasn’t even hard yet, just warming up. larry smiled and wordlessly pulled out from the curb, not turning the mirror back to where he could safely see any cars behind him. freddy’s cop instincts made him want to scold the man, but of course he didn’t.

larry had told freddy his name the third time they fooled around, out of some gentlemanly duty he felt probably. freddy had just nodded, cock in his mouth preventing him from responding. even afterwards, he didn’t tell larry anything, and he didn’t ask for his name so they just left it as ‘larry’ and ‘orange’. a few days after that, he identified him in the book of mugshots and told jodie to look him up. larry’s file should have scared him away, but instead freddy just felt safer. if a guy like that had a single suspicion that someone was a cop, he wouldn’t be kissing them in the shower and calling them ‘baby’ like larry had been.

freddy saw larry’s eyes flick to him in the mirror every so often as he played with himself, his face blushing a little under larry’s intense gaze. “go faster” larry said after a while.

freddy thought about it. “no” he said calmly, only running his fingertip over the vein. he bit the inside of his lip, wondering what larry would do.

larry seemed to be amused from what as visible in the mirror, and he didn’t say anything further. shame, really.

when freddy saw what street they were on, he gave himself a final squeeze before tucking himself away, dick stuck in the waistband of his jeans. larry parked, killed the engine, then turned around to look at freddy. they both calmly watched each other, waiting for the other to do something. after a few seconds, larry cracked, and shook his head with a little laugh, seemingly to himself. he rubbed a hand over his face, still smiling then took another long look at freddy through his crinkled eyes. freddy felt a smile twist his own mouth and butterflies in his stomach at the sight.

larry nodded at his building and freddy obediently opened the car door and started walking towards it, hearing larry jog a little behind him to catch up. doors were unlocked and they were going up the stairs two at a time, not a word said between them.

larry unlocked the door to his apartment and freddy slid past him inside, making his way to the kitchen because he decided that his dry mouth was from dehydration and definitely not from nerves and anticipation, thank you very much.

larry had other ideas for him though, and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him back. freddy laughed and tried to struggle out of his grip, but larry only got another arm around him and lifted him up a few inches. freddy realised he was being carried to the bedroom, not quite in the romantic, bridal style way, but it was good enough for him. 

he started laughing, not at larry, but at the situation. the fact that he was a cop in his thirties being carried by a career criminal in his fifties. the fact that he was losing hair, metabolism and libido, and larry still treated him like he was a fucking teenager. the fact that he was starting to get carpal tunnel from writing long police reports about the guy carrying him, the guy who’s dick he could feel pressing against the back of his thigh.

freddy was lifted further then dropped unceremoniously onto the bed, the impact knocking another laugh out of him. he scrabbled to lie out straight and pushed himself up onto his elbows, but larry sat on the edge of the bed and pushed him back down by the chest.

“what’s so funny?” larry tried to ask sternly, but couldn’t stop the smile softening his features.

“nothing. nothing” freddy said, poorly suppressing his grin and failing again to prop himself up on his elbows. 

he’s so in control of larry, that he can afford to lose control of himself a little. control larry to control him. or something. maybe he just wants to get fucked and not think about it.

larry strokes his firm hand over freddy’s chest, pressing against his nipple when he arches up into his palm. freddy’s breath shuddered when larry started touching his face, gently with the backs of his fingers at first, then roughly pushing the hair off his face and grabbing his jaw.

“you’re gonna get me in trouble”

“you have no idea”

thankfully, larry didn’t read into that too much. he smiled and dragged his hand down, down, down and grabbed his prick through his jeans. there was no attempt made on freddy’s part to stop his hips bucking up. he was breathing heavy through his nose as larry pressed and kneaded him, his eyes tracking larry’s face. larry wasn’t looking back, was just watching his hand move over freddy’s jeans, other hand edging up his own thigh.

freddy’s tongue flicked out over his bottom lip and he flexed his hips a little. it’s not that he was impatient. it’s just that he preferred to be the one teasing. 

“you’re not gonna let me take my time?”

“you’re takin’ the fucking piss, that’s what” freddy laughed, and he sat up with larry’s hand still groping between his legs. their faces now inches apart, they smiled at each other. neither of them could ever take this kind of pillow talk seriously. “just fuck me already so we can go to sleep” freddy whispered through his grin, their noses bumping. he was lying of course. he wasn’t going to spend the night tonight. he already knew larry would offer him a ride home, anyway.

larry chuckled. “is that all you want me for? to hog my sheets?”

“yeah, that’s it. your mattress is just more comfortable. i don’t even like guys” freddy said, holding back his giggle. larry smiled, dimples making their welcome appearance.

“i think” larry said, pushing freddy’s chest back down again and standing up. “i’d find that a little more convincing” and he was manipulating freddy’s limbs and turning him so he was lying flat on his back with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. “if you weren’t so goddamn loud when i did it” and he leaned over him, kissing him for the first time that night. always such a gentleman.

freddy ran his hands through his hair, getting brylcreem under his fingernails as he kissed back, arching upwards. larry pulled away, looking far too satisfied with himself, and motioned with his finger for freddy to sit up. 

once up, larry pushed the jacket off freddy’s shoulders and pulled the tank top hem over his head. freddy was pushed back by the chest yet again, only this time there was scorching hot skin to skin contact, so he felt the imprint of larry’s palm on his sternum even after it left.

lying flat on his back now, freddy craned his neck to watch larry wrestle with his boots. they were technically police boots from his beat cop days, and he had missed them once he became a detective. they added about an inch but they made him feel about a foot taller. he wiggled his foot so larry lost his grip on the laces and he returned his exasperated look with a grin.

freddy dropped his head back and looked at the ceiling as larry started on the second shoe, chest rising and falling while he felt his whole body almost vibrate with excitement, giddy even. he covered his face with his hands as both shoes and socks were pulled off and he felt hands at his belt. within a few seconds his legs were being stretched and then he was fully naked, belt buckle clattering against the floor when his jeans were flung away. 

he peaked through his fingers to see larry grabbing the lube from the side table, and he instinctively pulled his legs to his chest in preparation. he heard larry standing over him, spreading it over his fingers, then:

“you ready?”

“yeah” freddy breathed, as if it wasn’t fucking obvious. he closed his eyes and felt a finger against his hole, then took a clipped breath when it started slowly pushing in. after a while, one finger became two, then three, then freddy almost forgot that this was only preparation because jesus christ, this was good. this was the kind of thing he could fall asleep to, it was like when you jerk off but you’re in no rush so two minutes becomes a lot longer and you’re writhing around on your back like freddy was now. 

larry was going gentle and measured like he didn’t have his own dick to pay attention to, and freddy had to eventually put his hand on larry’s wrist and fix him with a meaningful look.

“what, am i takin’ the piss again?” larry asked.

“a little. i’m not mad about it, i just... need you to hurry up now” he panted. 

larry nodded with a smile and the fingers were withdrawn, leaving freddy feeling cold and exposed so he dropped his legs down as larry started undoing his belt. freddy watched hungrily as larry pulled out his cock and started stroking it, squeezing on a little more lube. he didn’t even bother taking off any of his clothes, just let his pants hang around his knees. he gently lifted freddy’s legs, leaving feint handprints of lube on his thighs and ankles as he bent him so his feet were on his shoulders. 

the press of the head of larry’s prick made freddy grunt and tense his thighs, this being the most difficult part of the stretch. larry paused once the tip was inside, for longer than was really necessary.

“you want more?” he chuckled in response to freddy’s impatient glare.

“guess” freddy groaned, poking the side of larry’s fave with his toe.

larry thankfully responded with actions, not words, and slowly pushed in further, one hand on his dick, the other on freddy’s thigh. freddy’s own hands were curled into tight fists at his sides, knuckles going white as larry fed him more and more of his cock. once nestled inside to the hilt, they both took some shuddering breaths as they both tried to stay still. when the pain started to wear off, freddy gave a curt nod to larry.

“you sure?” larry teased.

“yeah, i am” freddy breathed, poking him with his foot again. larry ducked away from it, then took both of freddy’s ankles and held them out in front of him. whether he was doing it to get deeper or to avoid being kicked again, it was working on both counts as freddy felt his dick nudge further in as he was bent at a right angle.

larry had trouble withdrawing, freddy’s clutching muscles resisting to his pull away. he thrust back in shallow but firm, making freddy hum. larry rolled his hips deep inside him and freddy arched, drawing his face into a crumpled, desperate expression.

he stayed open and welcoming to each movement, every thrust and swirl and nudge demanding increasingly louder noises from him. the sweat at freddy’s hairline was dripping down his head and jesus christ, he hoped larry’s neighbours were heavy sleepers because they both groaned together at a purposeful surge larry made into him. 

larry, as always, was calculating and patient, lulling the two of them into a lush, heady dream as he moved slow but forceful; measured but deliberate. it was only a matter of time before the dam broke though. the trouble was, freddy had to be the one to ask, and right now all he could do was make reedy noises at the back of his throat.

his hands weren’t doing anything useful just clenched at his sides, so he brought them down and spread his cheeks, wordlessly encouraging larry. in turn, larry readjusted his grip on his ankles and pulled them up a little, gaining more contact inside freddy as the angle changed. 

“yeah” freddy whispered, tasting sweat as he licked his lips.

larry started moving again, slow again at first but building up to more powerful strokes, making their skin slap loudly. his face was concentrating, almost concerned as he sped up, biting the inside of his cheek. freddy sometimes wondered if larry was self conscious, like he was embarrassed to show that he felt good. freddy wanted to tell him it was okay to let go, but he couldn’t say something like that to him.

instead he just made enough noise for the both of them, writhing against the bed as larry battered into him. he had to take his hands off his ass and hold onto the edge of the mattress because he felt himself scooting up the bed with every thrust, cheap sheets rubbing against his hot skin. his cock was so hard it hurt, aching against his stomach and making his happy trail wet.

“come on” larry panted, fingernails digging into freddy’s ankles. ‘come on’ could mean any number of things, but freddy interpreted it as he wished. he grabbed his dick, making a tiny sobbing noise at the first contact. he squeezed it, feeling almost overwhelmed by the sensations pressing against him. his whole body was limp now except for the fingers holding onto the mattress and the hand on his cock. he was having to fight to keep his legs in the air, they felt heavy and dead under larry’s grip.

“yeah” he grunted through gritted teeth, trying to look at larry but he could barely keep his eyes fully open. spit was building up at the corners of his mouth and his whole body was hot and shaking. in moments like this, he takes back everything he said about having larry wrapped around his finger, because right now, freddy would thank larry for whatever he did next, regardless of what it was, because it all felt so fucking good.

“yeah” he said again when he came, a soft, cracked moan that was barely audible over the sound of skin. his orgasm was knocked out of him like he had been dropped from a great height, a cloud of dust emerging from where he hit the ground. his body went tense all over, then limp, and his pliancy allowed larry to keep fucking him with no resistance. 

freddy’s breathing was shallow and his dick was still wet and twitching in his hand and his whole body was still radiating and larry was still jackhammering him and it was too much. he hiccuped a groaning sound and his legs slipped out of larry’s sweaty hands, but he pulled them to his chest and practically bent in half for him. larry grabbed his hips and suppressed a sound in his throat. 

larry holds his breath before he cums, the only noise being a long, shuddering breath as he spills into him. freddy wanted to fucking cry because his dick’s pressed hard and twitching on his prostate, but larry stays buried in until the aftershocks have worn off.

“you okay?”  
“you okay?” they asked each other at the same moment, larry responding with a short, delirious laugh while freddy smiled. he pulled out of him slowly, hands on his hips for leverage as freddy’s body protested. freddy, finally able to fully open his eyes, saw larry standing in front of him, sweaty and catching his breath and still fully clothed.

freddy laughed. “you got a little, uh” he said, pointing at the cum on larry’s shirt.

there was some sex that you could just wipe clean and be on your way, but they were both drenched and sticky now, uncomfortably so. larry finally took off his clothes for the shower, letting freddy run his hands over his chest under the hot water. 

“baby, you’re fucking insatiable” larry grumbled, wrapping a strong hand around freddy’s hardening prick.

“so...” freddy said low into his ear “sate my appetite”

“say ‘please’” larry said, but he was already jerking him off.

freddy said ‘please’ before he came, his hands rubbing shampoo into larry’s hair for him when he spilled over his fist. “thank you” he said against larry’s lips, foreheads and noses touching.

“i don’t think my neighbours are gonna appreciate us having a shower at this time of night” larry said, ignoring freddy’s thanks.

“no. i don’t think they appreciate me comin’ over at all”

“no. you wanna stay tonight?” he asked carefully.

freddy thought about it. “i shouldn’t. sorry” he said, feeling genuinely guilty. almost as guilty as he felt about everything else.

“it’s okay. lemme drive you home” and larry kissed his neck and turned to rinse the soap out of his hair before he turned off the shower.

freddy pressed his forehead against the window again on the ride to his apartment, watching the streetlights rhythmically appear and disappear as they drove. larry parked outside his building and kissed him softly, hands in his damp hair before he pulled away and whispered “bye”.

freddy got out the car and started walking to the door, but paused after a few paces. fuck it. his police shit was hidden away and he wasn’t seeing holdaway until the evening. he turned back around, opened the door and leaned in to say “just fuckin’ stay here tonight, larry”

larry’s smile slowly spread and he got out the car to follow freddy up to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. leave me comments bc i’m lost on what people like for this sort of thing. bye


End file.
